Un dia para el escritor
by Darien Moonlight
Summary: una historia (oneshot) de mi OC en su vida como un joven y desconocido escritor en ponyville, en celebracion de mi cumpeaños (foreveralone), espero que os guste


Una mañana como cualquier otra, Ponyville resplandecía con la luz del nuevo amanecer, cortesía de Celestia, y cada pony empezaba con su nuevo día.

Dentro de una habitación en específico, carente la luz solar o de higiene, se encontraba recostado en un escritorio un joven unicornio de pelaje claro con crin azul oscuro con cutie mark en forma de luna llena, que se hacía llamar Darien. El unicornio comenzaba a despertar, haciendo un lado los montones de hojas arrugadas y limpiándose la saliva de la cara, – (bostezo) mi… cabeza duele, esta maldita historia, tuve que desvelarme para terminarla- decía acomodando los papeles en su escritorio y metiéndolos a un sobre –al menos ya poder entregar esto en la tarde, necesito el dinero de esta entrega para pagar la renta- dijo Darien metras se levantaba y salía de su habitación. -Y vamos a comer huevos con alfalfa, y vamos a comer, huevos con alfalfa, ¿Qué vamos a comer? Pues huevos con alfalfa- cantaba alegremente bajando las escaleras, entro a la cocina y se puso un mantel con estampado de estrellitas, se dirigió al refrigerador a sacar sus ingredientes.

Afuera, una pony blanca con crin pelirroja regaba sus flores por su ventana cuando escucho un estremecedor grito como de una chica horrorizada, haciendo que soltara la regadera y entrara rápidamente a su casa cerrando la puerta con candado. Volviendo a la casa, en el suelo se hallaba el unicornio en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida, -esto… esto no está pasando, no puede ser, ¡¿porque a mí?!- decía el traumatizado unicornio, mientras miraba con horror una nota dentro del refrigerador vacío, en la cual decía "esta nevera fue atacada por La Derpya" – ¡TE ODIO MALDITO LADRON DESCNOCIDO!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Después de media hora el unicornio se levantó decidido a comprar más provisiones, tomo un sombrero del perchero, se ató bien la correa su mochila con su boca y salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo un momento –ummm… estoy seguro de que olvido algo- se dijo a sí mismo, su meditación fue interrumpida por las risillas de una de sus vecinas que charlaban entre ellas y después volteaban a verlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, el unicornio tomo aire y empezó a hacer poses presumiendo sus "músculos" –Buen día hermosas, solo estaba haciendo mi estiramiento para comenzar mis ejercicios matutinos, no presten mucha atención a estos chicos- decía mientras hacía varias poses para que apenas se notaran sus bíceps, las chicas se reían más cada vez que el hacia una pose, hasta que una de ellas respondió, –jejeje que lindo vestido tienes, Darien- dijo mientras apuntaba al delantal que aun traía puesto. Darien se sonrojó al instante, tapándose inútilmente el delantal con sus cascos, -si, yo también quiero uno así jejeje- dijo la otra pony, -en primera, no es un vestido, es delantal, y en segunda, las estrellitas también son de niño- dijo Darien, entrando a su casa y quitándose el delantal de una vez.

Casi daban las 10 de la mañana y nuestro protagonista estaba paseando por toda la plaza comercial buscando lo más importante de toda su lista de compras, se acercó a un puesto atendido por un robusto pony con cara de pocos amigos, - disculpe, señor, me podría decir dónde puedo conseguir…- empezaba a bajar la voz antes de terminar la oración, ya que el pony lo miraba de forma intimidante, -¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SE TE OFRECE JOVENCITO?!- dijo el corpulento pony comerciante, haciendo que al unicornio se le despeinara la crin –por Celestia, este tipo se tragó un altavoz, bueno, yo también puedo jugar así- pensó Darien, frunció el ceño y preparo su garganta para intentarlo de nuevo, -¡DIJE QUE SI SABIA DONDE… podría… conseguir… ek…!- de nuevo no pudo terminar la frase por la terrorífica mirada del mercader, -¿QUE? ¿QUE SI SE DONDE ESTAN LOS SUPOSITORIOS?, NO NIÑO, ESTO NO ES FARMACIA ¿LO VEZ? ESTE ES UN PUESTO DE TUNAS Y NO VENDO SUPOSITORIOS- dijo el mercader, haciendo que todo los ponys alrededor voltearan a ver a Darien, algunos se alejaban, otros se reían, y el pobre Darien estaba más que sonrojado, –¿!pero que le pasa!? No fue eso lo que dije, ¡YO SOLO QUIERO SABER…!- de nuevo se le corto la voz - … donde… podría… edhcontrr uns …- -¿PLAY PONY?, PERO NO DEBERIAS DE VER ESAS REVISTAS, NIÑO- decía el pony, haciendo que Darien se pusiera más rojo que Big Mac, las yeguas alrededor lo miraban de modo raro y los sementales reían a carcajadas, –¿¡QUE!? ¡n-no! ¡Eso no es…! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Olvídelo!- dijo Darien tomando sus cosas y pasando por la multitud, después de que él se había ido, detrás del mostrador salió un potrillo con una video cámara –gracias tío, con esto ganare el primer lugar en el festival de cámara escondida de Canterlot- dijo el potrillo –es un placer ayudar a mi sobrino favorito, lástima que no le pudimos decir al muchacho que era una broma y que le daríamos parte del premio si ganábamos- dijo el pony.

Darien seguía su camino con pesar, tratando de convencerse de que lo peor del día ya había pasado, obviamente no es este el caso. Reanudando su búsqueda, siguió preguntando en cada puesto que miraba hasta que… – ¡AJA!- dijo mientras miraba en el último puesto de la calle el ultimo costal de naranja, –un buen desayuno se complementa con jugo de naranja natural- dijo, después salió a trote hasta su tan anhelado fruto, – ¡voy por ti amor mío!- la distancia se acortaba más entre el unicornio y su destino… hasta que, –llevare ese costal por favor- dijo una pequeña unicornio color amarillo con crin anaranjada a la vez que ponía el dinero en el mostrador y jalaba con todas sus fuerzas el saco de naranjas , al voltear se topó con un unicornio totalmente paralizado con un tic en el ojo –p-pe…ro… yo…- decía entre chillidos, la potrilla se le acercó – discúlpeme si usted quería también las naranjas, señor, pero las necesito para hacerle a mi mami su jugo favorito, vera, hoy es su cumpleaños y lo olvide por completo, quería hacerle un desayuno especial, así que salí rápido para comprar las naranjas, ojala lo pueda comprender- decía la potrilla con la más dulce voz que pudieran imaginar, Darien se puso triste y después le sonrió a la potrilla, –oh no te preocupes pequeña, la verdad creo que tu madre se sorprenderá mucho al… ¡oh mira! ¡Ahí esta!- dijo el unicornio haciendo que la potrilla volteara al instante –¿Dónde?- dijo la pequeña unicornio con los ojos brillando de alegría, pero al voltearse no vio nada, –oiga, no la ve…- la pobre se percató que el unicornio había desaparecido junto con el costal de naranja y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Darien estaba escondido tras unos barriles a unas cuatro calles, – perdóname Celestia, pero nadie se mete con mis naranjas… esperen, eso se oyó mal, mejor dicho, ningún pony me las arrancara de los cascos mientras… no, se oyó peor- se sentó a descansar un rato para recuperar energías y seguir su camino hasta que escucho la voz de una conocida pony naranja con crin rubia –gracias otra vez por la ayuda Rainbow Dash- detrás de ella la seguía una Pegaso azul con crin multicolor –no hay de que AJ, es un placer ayudar, además no fue nada difícil- dijo la Pegaso, Darien se asomó un poco, al parecer las pony aún no lo habían visto, –no seas modesta dulzura, enserio me ayudaste mucho ahora que Big Mac se enfermó- decía Applejack, acercándose más a Rainbow y tomándola del casco, Darien al ver la escena sus ojos reflejaron un brillo y la inspiración callo como rayo, saco rápidamente una libreta y un lápiz de su mochila y con su magia comenzó a escribir. Volviendo con las ponys, Rainbow al sentir el casco de su amiga se ruborizo – y-ya te dije que no era nada, enserio, em… por cierto, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Pinkie- al escuchar eso AJ se ruborizo completamente –em… si, creo que las dos nos excedimos con la sidra esa vez jejeje, digo, no creas que me molesto… ¡digo! Tampoco me gus… quiero decir…- decía la pony campirana, ocultando su rubor con su sombrero, Rainbow también se empezaba a sonrojar más, trago saliva y tomo aire –solo quería decir que… sobre la pregunta que me hiciste… si, quisiera…- Applejack volteo rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, detrás de los barriles el unicornio se encontraba con una larga sonrisa pervertida y un poco sonrojado – este es un excelente material- decía en voz baja mientras seguía observando atentamente a las ponys, quienes se estaban acercando más una a la otra, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros más y más, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de la nariz de Darien y su cuerno brillaba, las ponys casi estaban por eliminar la distancia entre ellas hasta que escucharon un fuerte golpe, las dos voltearon para descubrir al espía fuera de su escondite, –¡¿pero qué corrales estas…?!- Applejack fue interrumpida por su amiga – ¡oye! ¡Tú eres el pervertido de las revistas!- decía apuntando a su cuerno y a sus patas traseras, –un pervertido ¿eh?, yo te enseñare algo de moralidad con mis propios cascos- decía AJ sacando su soga, – ¡no! E-esto, no es lo que parece- decía Darien buscando el momento de escapar, Applejack lanzo su soga tratando de atraparlo, pero el unicornio logro esquivarlo y se echó a correr a todo galope, –¡rayos, rayos, rayos…!- decía el aterrorizado unicornio, volando encima de él Rainbow trataba de envestirlo –te dejare la cara tan hinchada que no volverás a ver en un largo tiempo- –¡déjame en paz!- decía casi llorando –te juro que no diré nada, amigo, ¡te lo juro!- –¡¿amigo?! ¡Soy hembr…!- la pobre Pegaso choco contra un árbol, lo que le dio tiempo a Darien para perderla.

Tras casi una hora corriendo sin rumbo decidió parar para tomar un descanso, –… carajo… ¿yo… no puedo… salir… sin que… me persigan?… ¡¿te gusta verme sufrir Celestia?!-, Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot, está la Princesa Celestia mirando por un telescopio al infeliz protagonista, –si, me encanta- dijo la alicornio – ¿cómo puedes responder sin saber cuál es la pregunta? Es más, ¿Cómo escuchaste?- dijo Luna, que estaba recostada leyendo un libro, Celestia puso cara de amargura y con su magia desapareció el libro – ¡hey! ¿A dónde enviaste mi libro?- – ¿de verdad quieres averiguarlo?- dijo Celestia amenazándola con su cuerno, Luna solo se cruzó de patas y se fue a otro lado, dejando a su hermana con sus "asuntos reales". Volviendo con el desafortunado unicornio, ya se había reincorporado – bueno, al menos esto me ejercito- dijo tratando de hacer su "intento de conejo" con su pata delantera, a su lado ve a una unicornio color purpura leyendo un libro con su nombre, rápidamente aparece a lado de ella –jeje, disculpe Madame, pero no pude evitar ver que tiene un excelente gusto en lectura- decía el egocéntrico pony, –¿usted cree?- dijo la pony, sin despegarse del libro, –por supuesto, la trama bien definida, los personajes muy profundos, los elementos de una verdadera obra de arte, supongo que debió pagar una fortuna para conseguir un ejemplar en buen estado, ¿verdad?- alardeaba el unicornio –eh… no, lo compre en el supermercado, estaban de oferta por tres bits…- esto último hizo que Darien pusiera cara de amargura, –…pero esta interesante, tal vez lo agregue a mi colección en la biblioteca, hablado de eso, tengo que volver a revisar si Spike termino de reorganizar, ya casi es medio día- dijo la pony dejando al unicornio que seguía dentro de su agonía –tres bits… tres bits…mi mejor trabajo solo está en el anaquel de ofertas de tres bits… espera…- saliendo de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver el reloj, –¡mierda! No he enviado mi trabajo, solo me quedan cinco minutos antes de que el recojan el correo- tan solo terminar la frase salió a todo galope hacia el su hogar, corriendo sobre cualquier obstáculo, y su era necesario, sobre cualquier pony, esquivando barriles, saltando cercas, el unicornio no se inmutaba por nada. Ya casi podía ver su casa a lo lejos, y para acortar camino dio vuelta por un callejón, –ya casi, y aún tengo 2 minutos para…- el unicornio se detuvo bruscamente, en frente de él estaba varias sombras obstruyendo el paso– ¿este es el idiota que te quito tus naranjas, Summer sun?- dijo uno de ellos, la potrilla salió frente a ellos – si, él es-, Darien los miraba acercándose amenazadoramente, –¡no por favor!, ¡juro que no volveré a hacerlo, no me hagan nada! al llegar a la luz del sol las sombras se descubrieron como un montón de potrillos más grandes que la unicornio, –jajajaja por Celestia jajajaja que susto, creí que iba a morir Jajaja- se echó a reír el unicornio, –¡si vas a morir! ¡Ataquen!- grito el potrillo, todos los demás potrillos sacaron globos con agua y se los lanzaron al Darien, los potrillos lo atacaban sin piedad, dejándolo inconciente (¿Qué? Si duelen).

Darien empezó a abrir los ojos, pero se encontraba recostado en su cama, -¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?-

-¡al fin despertaste!- a lado de él estaba una Pegaso color gris mirándolo con sus peculiares rojos, -¿Derpy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora eso?- decía el confundido pony-no te preocupes, ya envié tu trabajo, tienes suerte de que pasara por aquí a descansar y te encontrara ahí tirado, unos niños dijeron que te habías caído- decía Derpy mientras se comía un muffin, -claro… me caí-dijo Darien pensando en cómo se vengaría de esos niños después –gracias linda, enserio te debo una- -ya dijiste, bueno, debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos luego- dijo la pegaso antes de salir volando por la ventana. Darien se levantó con cuidado de no lastimarse… mas, -todo este dia de locos y no eh comido nada, pero al fin podre…- fue a revisar su mochila y sus víveres habían desaparecido, solo había una nota en el fondo de estas que decía "La Derpya ha atacado de nuevo 6w9, arriba, arriba"

-¡ALGUN DIA TE ENCONTRARE Y SABRE QUIEN ERES, LADRON DESCONOCIDO!-

FIN


End file.
